Six
by lunastars
Summary: When JJ leaves work around midnight after a case she doesn't expect to find a new one waiting for her at home. Everything seems normal until she discovers Will bleeding in the kitchen and she finds herself asking the question, where's Henry?
1. The Crime

**Important A/N: **Hello everyone! So this story is going to be 6 chapters long. The chapters are already written, however, posting will be spread out. This story isn't set at a particular time, however, Blake is in it so if you want to be picky then this will be need to be in season 8 or 9 however there are NO SPOILERS. Also I'm not sure if I worked this out right BUT for the purposes of this story Henry is going to be around six years old. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy!

If you have any questions then feel free to drop them in a review/PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crime**

JJ unlocked the front door and entered like she would any other night. Will always locked the door when it was just him and Henry on the simple fact of safety and security. The back door was always simply bolted so in case there was some kind of emergency it was easy enough to get out, although they made sure to lock it when everyone in the house was going to sleep. The door was still locked like it always was so JJ called out for Will, announcing that she was home as she kicked off her shoes, hung up her coat and set her bag down. It was almost midnight, she had been working hard on a case. She knew that Henry would be sleeping but Will would be up, waiting for her to come home.

"Will?" she called again when he didn't respond.

She fished her phone out of her bag that sat near the stairs. She scrolled through it but there were no missed calls or texts. Keeping a hold of it she moved through the house until she reached the kitchen. She went to call for him again when she spotted him lying in the middle of the kitchen. There was a tiny pool of blood near his head and he wasn't moving.

"Will!" she screamed as she ran towards him. As she dropped down beside him everything slipped away and she shook him hard. "Will!"

He opened his eyes groggily and looked around until his eyes focused on her. "JJ?"

"Yeah," she said as she tried to check his head. The wound was on the side, more towards the back. It was a deep cut. "What happened?"

"I… They… Henry…"

"What about Henry?" JJ asked desperately.

"They went upstairs after they…"

Will blinked a few times. His words were coming out slow. He was struggling to concentrate or even stay awake. JJ stroked his cheek soothingly.

"I need you to wait here and don't move, okay? I'll be right back I just need to get Henry." She opened up her phone and dialled Hotch's number. "Help is coming, okay?"

Will nodded his head slightly and JJ stood. She removed her gun from its holster as she moved towards the stairs. She held it out with one hand and used the other to press the phone to her ear. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as it rang.

It picked up on the second ring. "Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's JJ," she spoke rapidly. "I need you to get to my house and call the cops and an ambulance."

"What's going on?"

"Will's been attacked, there were people in my house," she rushed out. "I need to go and check on Henry. I need you to help me, Hotch."

"JJ, just wait for-"

But she cut the phone off before Hotch could talk her out of checking on Henry. Carefully she held her gun up properly and made her way up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she checked all angles. She checked every nook and cranny between the top of the stairs and Henry's room in case someone was hiding.

When she reached the door she placed on hand on the handle. She counted down in her head before twisting the handle and throwing it open. She pointed her gun into the room almost instantly and flipped the light switch on.

She searched the entirety of the room but there was no sign of Henry or anyone else. If it wasn't for the messy bed then JJ wouldn't have thought her son was even in here to begin with. Leaving the room JJ checked all the other rooms and even the attic. Becoming more desperate she barely held up her gun for protection as she ran downstairs and checked every inch of it. There was no sign of her son or the people who had entered her house. She even checked out the back garden but she couldn't see anything so she returned to the kitchen.

"JJ?"

She dropped to her knees beside Will. "I'm so sorry. I can't find him."

"Hotch," Will mumbled.

"I called him, he's coming, they're all coming."

"If anyone can find him they can."

She tried not to cry as she grabbed a tea towel and pressed it to Will's head. He was lying there wounded yet he was still trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I just left you lying here."

"Henry comes first. Our son's life comes before mine, okay?"

"I didn't want this to happen again," JJ said softly as she started to cry. "I never wanted this."

Will opened his mouth to comfort her but the sound of sirens alerted them. He nodded his head for her to go and check. With as much strength as he could muster he held the cloth to his head. JJ made her way towards the front door. She placed her gun in the holster and stepped outside.

Her team were there in an instant. "JJ?" Hotch questioned as he took note of the blood on her hands.

"It's Will's," she told him. "He's in the kitchen. They knocked him out. He has a deep laceration to the side of his head."

"I'll take you," Blake told the paramedics.

As she led them inside Reid spoke up. "And Henry?"

JJ looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I looked everywhere. I can't find him. I think they took him."

Morgan was there and pulled JJ in for a hug as Rossi spoke up. "I'll call Garcia I'll get her to do what she can. I'll have her look at any speed cameras nearby or security cameras from local buildings or houses. I'll have her look for any vehicles or persons leaving the area and compare it to old footage, see if we can get any consistency."

"Have her look into mine and Will's past relations and present relations, they either know what they're doing or they know us. Either that or they've been watching us for a long time," JJ spoke up. As everyone looked at her she carried on. "The front door is always locked when Will or I are home alone with Henry. It was still locked when I got home. The backdoor was also bolted. I never noticed any windows opened."

"They could have used a key," Hotch agreed.

"Or Will let them in," Morgan suggested. "And they locked the door behind them."

"I'll have Penelope do as big a search as possible," Rossi agreed as he stepped away to make the phone call.

"I'll go with you to the hospital," Reid told JJ. "I can ask Will the right questions as soon as he's able to answer them."

JJ nodded her head as she looked at Hotch. "I know it's not really ethical for me to be on this case. So all I'm asking is that you don't treat me like I don't know protocol. Just keep me as involved as possible."

"I'll do everything I can," Hotch agreed. "We'll bend the rules as much as we can."

"Come on," Morgan said softly. "I'll come with you and Einstein to the hospital. Let's go wait by the ambulance."

"I want to go in the car," JJ told him. "I want to go over what I know. I want to discuss this without influencing Will in any way."

"Okay," Morgan agreed before talking to Hotch. "Are you okay with Reid and I going to the hospital with her?"

"Yeah, you go," Hotch agreed. "Once Dave is done on the phone he and I will stay here to go through the place with the cops. Blake will ride in the ambulance with Will. If you think things are doing well at the hospital Blake will check in with Garcia then head back here. We'll all meet back at the BAU when we can."

All of them nodded in agreement before moving on. JJ regained her composure and pulled away from Morgan just a little. She walked with him and Reid on either side of her until they reached the BAU standard SUV. Morgan climbed into the driver's seat, JJ climbed into the front passenger's seat and Reid climbed into the back. They sat and waited in the car for the paramedics to come out with Will.

Until a statement was taken from both of them JJ didn't want to talk to Will because she knew she might talk about the case. Although she figured for the most part the reason why she wasn't going in the ambulance was because she couldn't bear to face seeing her husband like that knowing that their son was out there all alone and possibly in danger. Until she could look Will in the eye and feel like they were getting somewhere she couldn't be around him.

Reid's phone beeped and he looked down at it before looking out the window at the house. JJ and Morgan both looked back at the house as Reid spoke. "That was Blake. Will's got a deep cut to the side of his head but it's not as dangerous at it looks. The blood probably made it look a whole lot worse. He'll need some scans and tests done but he should be fine."

JJ sunk back into her seat and breathed out with relief. "At least one of my boys is okay."

"Both of your boys are okay," Morgan argued. "We'll find Henry."

"We don't even know how long he's been missing."

"Let's go and find out."

Without another word Morgan started the engine. As the ambulance moved on Morgan followed behind with more sirens and flashing lights. As they travelled through the surprisingly busy traffic JJ knew she was about to face one of the most challenging cases of her career.


	2. The Case

**A/N/Disclaimer: **I didn't go into too much detail with the case. As much as I watch this show I am not a professional profiler or investigator so I didn't go into too much detail as an effort not to completely ruin the story. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Case**

**Two Hours Later**

The team sat around the round the table. The only difference was that JJ was sat to the side. Garcia was stood up at the front with the remote in her hand. A picture of JJ's house was up on the screen. They were going to treat this like any other case.

"Last night, around 11:00pm there was a home invasion."

"Wait, that was only about an hour before I got home," JJ spoke up.

"I know," Garcia agreed. "From what I can gather it was a quick in and out but I'll get to that."

"Baby girl, what makes you think this is a typical home invasion?" Morgan asked as he swung backwards on his chair lightly.

"Well that's what it _looks_ like," Garcia said, pointing the remote at him, silently scorning him for interrupting further with such a stupid question. "From what I can tell they were casing the house before entering. They posed as people that Will would open the door to but they must have gone straight for Henry. It all looked like a plan for a home invasion until they took him."

"So, underneath it all it is a kidnapping case," Blake said as she studied the paper file version.

"Seems that way," Garcia agreed. "Now, I know they were casing the house because looking at all security tapes from the area, I saw the same van parked in that street every night for the past week at least."

"How did I not notice something like that?" JJ asked, but more to herself.

"Aw sweetie, no one would have noticed, I almost didn't," Garcia assured. "I thought it belonged to one of the neighbours at first."

"Who would Will open the door for, JJ?" Hotch asked her.

"I don't know." She sat forward on her seat, trying to will herself to think. "I doubt he would have been expecting anyone that late. A concerned neighbour, somebody in danger, anyone with a badge. Didn't he say?"

"He was getting scans done," Reid spoke up. "Afterwards he was pretty much out of it."

"We were going to head back there after this," Blake told her. "We'll speak to him, see if we can figure out how they got him to open up."

"It didn't look like he was fighting back," Morgan said, turning to the page where Will's injuries were documented. "He would have more injuries than that. He must have brought them into the kitchen where they knocked him out."

"So we have nothing," JJ said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Not nothing," Rossi spoke up. "Can we get anything on that van?"

"I'm working on the footage, they're there mostly around the street when it's dark, around the time they attacked," Garcia explained, flicking to a shot she had of the van. "I'm going to try and lighten the footage, see if I can get a colour and a number plate."

"That's a potential lead already," Rossi said, trying to sound both professional and positive. "As for how they got in, Reid and Blake when you have more from Will we can work on how they would have gotten what they needed to get Will to invite them in."

"That's two," Hotch said, looking over at JJ. "What else do you have, Garcia?"

"There were no disturbances in or around the house," she said, switching through various shots of the house. "The most obvious disturbance is the blood in the kitchen where Will was attacked and then in…"

As she cut herself off JJ looked up at the screen. It had been shifted to a picture of Henry's room. Her breath caught. "What did you find?"

"There was no sign of a struggle," Garcia said. "Which I'm praying is a good thing, but it seems they went out the way they came in."

"So how is it obvious there's a disturbance?" Blake asked when nobody else did.

"There were a couple of dark brown hairs found in Henry's room, it's the only potential DNA they found," Garcia explain, flicking to a picture of the hairs. "They're brown so that rules out Henry and JJ, they're also long which rules out Will. It must be one of our unsubs but it's damaged so testing might take a little while to get a match."

"Okay," Hotch said, standing up from his seat. "Reid and Blake go to the hospital and get what you can from Will. Follow any leads and use what you can to figure out how they got in. Garcia go work on the CCTV footage and get us the make, model, colour and licence plate number of the van. JJ, Rossi, Morgan and I will stay here and do what we can."

"My loves, before you go," Garcia spoke up as they all stood up. "This is the third case with this kind of MO. The kids from the first two cases were never found."

"Then we had better get to work," Hotch said as they all filed out of the room to do their assigned work.

* * *

**The Hospital; An hour and a half after the initial meeting**

JJ and Blake waited in Will's room for him to wake up. The doctor's said that since he had been brought in he had been in and out of consciousness. His scans were clear so apart from being woken up every so often, he would be completely fine.

"I think he's coming around," Blake said, nudging Reid's arm and pointing towards the bed.

The two of them stood up as Will looked around. "JJ?" he groaned. "Henry?"

"JJ's okay," Blake told him as she and Reid stood on either side of the bed. "She's back at the BAU."

"And Henry?"

"He's missing," Blake told him.

"But we're looking for him right now," Reid added. "Everyone is working on it."

Will nodded his head, trusting that if anyone could do it, they could. "What do you need from me?"

"We need to know why you let your attackers in."

"I only let one of them in."

"Who?"

"A woman, mid-forties maybe," Will guessed as he sat up a little straighter. "She had long, curly brown hair and looked pretty frail."

"What was she doing there?" Blake questioned.

"She had flyers, she said she was looking for her missing boy, said he had been missing for about a year now," Will explained. "I felt sorry for her so I invited her in for some coffee so I could take a proper look at the flyer. I was looking at it when she must have hit me. Before I blacked out I heard her speaking to someone else, maybe more than one perd. She said something about checking upstairs. I don't remember anything after that."

"That's okay," Blake said softly. "We've got a lot to work on just now."

"Let JJ know I'm okay," Will spoke to them both, knowing that she probably would drop by until they had something concrete and she couldn't influence him.

Reid nodded at him. "We'll be back if we have any more questions."

As the two of them left Will alone Blake got out her phone ready to relay her message to the rest of the team.

* * *

**BAU ****Headquarters** – Garcia; An hour and a half after the initial meeting

Garcia fiddled with her computer, working the programs in an attempt to get the footage to an appropriate level. After what felt like hours of working on it she managed to alter the footage enough to see the van clearly. It was grey but anything identifying had been stripped off. There was a licence plate number but it was fake. When Garcia ran it, it came up empty, no way to see who the van belong to.

Upon closer inspection, however, she did see that it looked like the van had been painted recently meaning that it was probably to hide up some detailing on the van that would help to identify the unsubs. She tried her best to see any spots that had been missed but overall the van had been disguised perfectly and she struggled to get anything else.

She searched footage after footage, even looking at the previous two cases. When it felt like she was about to give up her phone went off.

* * *

**BAU ****Headquarters -** The Round Table; An hour and a half after the initial meeting

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were all stood around the table. The files were spread out all over the place and they were going over every photo and note that they had. JJ was sat to the side again. She was trying not to be too hands on with the case in any way but she tried to key in where she could.

They were looking for ages, making notes of their own and creating a timeline. At this stage they had nothing until they got some answers from Will or more details from Garcia. Just when they were about to go over everything for a third time the phone in the centre of the table rang.

* * *

**BAU Headquarters; Almost two hours after the initial meeting **

After the hospital Blake had called Garcia and connected the call to everyone else. They spoke briefly about getting answers from Will and everyone made plans to meet up around the round table again.

"What did Will say?" JJ asked when they were all together again.

"Let's start with the van first," Hotch said, looking over at Garcia.

"Well I hope you have something better," she said sadly. "All I can tell you is that it's grey but wasn't always that colour, I'm guessing it was to cover up a distinctive mark."

"So we're a no go there." He looked over at Blake and Reid. "What _did_ Will say?"

"He said a woman in her mid-forties came to the door," Blake explained. "She had long, curly brown hair and looked pretty frail."

"That explains the hair in Henry's room," Rossi said as he pointed out the picture of the hair.

"He said that she was the one to knock him out and let the others in," Blake continued on.

"How did she get him to let her in?" Morgan questioned.

"She handed him a flyer and told him that she was looking for her missing son," Reid explained. "She said that her son had been missing for a year. Will wanted to take a closer look so he invited her in."

"She knocked him out while he was looking."

They were all silent for a moment before Garcia spoke up again, this time confused. "Wait, her son has been missing for a year?"

"That's right," Blake said.

"_Oh_," Garcia said excitedly. "Oh, I have something!"


	3. The Breakthrough

**Chapter 3: The Breakthrough**

"Now my pretties, sit around and watch the magic."

Garcia had her laptop out and was already plugged into the big screen. She typed away rapidly at her keyboard as everyone waited for the magic to happen and for her to bring them something that could essentially blow the case wide open.

"So when I couldn't find anything on this case I looked into the previous two cases," Garcia explained. "Now I wasn't expecting to find much otherwise this wouldn't have happened again and those poor kids would be at home."

"Baby girl."

She nodded her head frantically. "I'm going somewhere with this." She got up the records for the previous two cases. "So you're saying this mystery woman is holding flyers of a boy who went missing a year ago. Well, a year ago today the first victim was taken." Garcia nodded at their stunned faces. "That's right, our first victim was a 6 year old boy who was kidnapped a year ago today, 6 months after that a little boy was taken and 6 months after that, today, or last night, Henry was taken."

"So you think that the woman used the flyer of the boy to get into the house?" Hotch guessed.

"Exactly!" Garcia said as she pushed a button on her laptop with her pen. The screen changed to a picture of a boy. "Now if, God forbid, something happened to this little angel then his parents made flyers which the woman could have used. If not, if the boy is still alive then our mystery woman would have made flyers of her own."

"So if we show that picture to Will and see if he looks any different we'll know if the boy is alive," Morgan agreed. "At least we'll know if we're working against any kind of clock. Got anything else, sweet?"

"Oh you know I do," Garcia grinned. "So I'm guessing that like this one they staked the house out. From what I found from the second case the boy's father said he saw the same van driving through the street at night. The street has a tight security so it never stopped or stuck around so he didn't get any details _but_" she flicked to some footage and played through it. "If I'm right I would say that our van will appear here outside of our first victims house." The call from Blake had come before she could look at any footage from CCTV cameras from the first case. She whizzed through the footage and stopped suddenly at one bit. "There!"

"Garcia that van isn't grey," Blake pointed out.

"Oh my sweets, do you all not listen to me?"

"The van has been painted," JJ spoke up. "That's the original."

Garcia scanned the footage into a system and checked the measurements of that van against the van in the current case. When it beeped Garcia couldn't hold in her grin. "Perfect match."

"Zoom in on the side of it," Hotch said, pointing to the van on screen. "What does it say there?"

"Something and sons," Rossi said as he squinted at the zoomed in screen. "The name is fading."

"But this is good, right?" JJ said, wanting them to confirm it.

"Garcia get that image cleaned up and find out what that name is," Hotch instructed. "Morgan and Reid chase up that hair, see if they got a DNA match. When either of you has a name contact each other and cross examine."

"One of us needs to tell Will what's going on and show him the picture," Rossi continued on. "The rest of us need to contact the families of the other two children."

"I'll go to the hospital," JJ said as she stood up. "I need to see him."

"I'll come with you," Hotch said as he took out the photo Garcia printed of the first victim. He read the name. Carter Jessup. "We'll see if he recognises her or can point out the differences."

Without another word they all went their separate ways.


	4. The UnSubs

**Chapter 4: The UnSubs**

As soon as they got to the right room JJ ran towards the bed. Will already had his arms open and they connected with a hug. Will had his arms around her middle, with one reaching up so that his hand could cup the back of her head. He held her close for as long as he could manage.

"I'm so glad you're okay," JJ said when she finally pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't come before."

"I know why you didn't," Will told her. "It's okay."

"Will we need you to take a look at a picture for us," Hotch explained as he stepped forward and handed a picture to him. "This boy was taken a year ago, was this the boy on the missing flyer the woman had?"

Will took it and studied it for a long time. He looked at it from all angles before handing it back. "Yeah but the boy in the picture I saw was a little older."

"About a year older?" JJ asked him.

"Maybe a little more but yeah," Will agreed. "Subtle changes, like with Henry. A year ago his hair was a lot shorter and he had a lot more baby fat compared to what he has now."

"This is good," Hotch said, getting his phone out. "It means we're not on such a tight time frame like we first thought."

As he turned away to make a phone call JJ told Will all the details they had found so far on the case.

After getting word from Hotch that there was a good chance the first victim was still alive, it gave Garcia a way to breathe better. She seemed to be able to concentrate more on her work. She had helped the others contact the families of the other two victims while she ran the footage from the first kidnapping into various softwares.

When the software beeped at her Garcia cropped the image, brightened it and cleared it up. _Jacobs And Sons_ was the name on the van. She ran it through different databases and waited for the results to come in. Within minutes she got a list of hits and through various research she was able to narrow it down.

"_Gotcha_," she grinned as she hit the button on the phone to call the rest of the team.

An hour after they last split everyone met up again. They all knew about Will and that Garcia had found the name on the van. The families of the other two victims had nothing more to add just yet.

"So what else do we know, Garcia?" Hotch questioned as they sat around the round table once again.

"So the company is Jacobs and Sons, it went out business when the father died a few years back," Garcia explained. "They're handy men, they fix anything."

"And you did a bit of digging," Morgan said knowingly, rolling his hand.

"Yes," she agreed brightly. "There are three sons and a mother. The mother is Gail Jacobs. I'm guessing it was her sons she was talking to after she knocked Will over the head. Her picture matches the description we got from Will and DNA from the hairs we found in Henry's room."

"What's the address?" Rossi asked as everyone moved to leave.

"Already sent to your phones," she called after them. "Including a secondary property that was in the father's name."


	5. Case Closed

**Chapter 5: Case Closed**

Rossi and Blake went to a secondary address which had been used for storage when the business was up and running. While they went there Hotch, Morgan and Reid headed over to the home address. They went in silent, no sirens or flashing lights. When they arrived they withdrew their weapons instantly. Morgan went around to the side door while Hotch and Reid took the front.

"Gail Jacobs, FBI, open up!" Hotch called.

Seconds later Morgan called the same thing. When they still got no response both doors were kicked in. All three of them entered the house with their guns raised. They finished checking the kitchen and living room when they heard noises by the side door. Morgan ran back out into the hallway and spotted two of the sons trying to get out of the side door.

"Stop!" Morgan called.

When they didn't stop he charged for one of them, knocking him effectively to the floor. He handcuffed him. As the other son turned around with a gun in hand Hotch came into the hallway.

"Put it down," Hotch warned.

"Get out of my house!" It was Carl Jacobs, the second oldest, the one Morgan had knocked down was the youngest living son, Darren Jacobs.

"Put the gun down," Hotch repeated. "I won't ask again."

"Get out!" he screamed.

He lifted the gun up to fire and all three guns turned on him, Hotch's one releasing the bullet that hit him in the chest. With two down down they knew the upstairs was the only rooms left.

"You stay here," Hotch told Reid.

"I'll call for back-up," Reid agreed as he kept his eye on the brother that was still breathing. "I'll let the others know what's going on."

Morgan and Hotch both raised their weapons again as they took the stairs. They checked all the rooms as they went down the corridor until the one at the end was the only one left. They stopped outside of the door and Morgan pressed his ear to it, listening.

He shook his head when he heard nothing.

"Gail Jacobs, FBI, we're coming in!"

Morgan took a few steps back and held his gun up at the door. Hotch stood to the side and reached over with one hand to grab the door handle. He looked back at Morgan and they nodded to each other before Hotch yanked the door open and held his gun up.

Once it was open Morgan went in first and Hotch followed. At the back of the room sat Gail Jacobs on a rocking chair, none of the kids in sight, however her third son, (the eldest) Ted Jacobs, was stood in front of her, pointing a gun at Hotch and Morgan.

"Don't be stupid," Morgan told him. "Put the gun down and no one needs to get hurt."

"Where are my brothers?" he questioned, still pointing the gun.

"They're downstairs with another agent," Hotch told him, deliberately neglecting to tell them that one of them was dead.

"You're not taking any of my kids away from," Gail spoke up.

"We're not taking your kids," Morgan assured. "We're taking back the kids you took, their parents miss them."

"Those are _my_ kids."

Sirens could be heard outside and talks downstairs. Back up was here and from the looks on everyone's faces it was clear to everyone in the room that this was close to being over. The whole room was silent and nobody moved.

Minutes later someone came down the corridor and into the room. Reid looked at everyone. He caught Hotch's eye and gave a subtle nod.

"Gail, I spoke to one of my friends," Reid said softly as he stepped a little closer to her. "I know a few years ago you lost a son."

"He was taken from me."

"He was," Reid agreed. "You lost him and you've been looking for him all this time. Gail, I think I know where your son is."

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Where?"

"He has a family," Reid told her He held up his phone which had a picture of a family. Gail's eyes zoned in on the little boy in the picture. "A mom, a dad and even a dog. He lives about an hour away, if you tell us where the boys are and you and your sons come with us, I can tell you where he is. I can take you there."

"Mother, they're lying!" She looked up at her son. "Please, they have no idea where Billy is. If they did we would know by now. No one is telling us anything, why start now?"

"Because someone finally knows where he is," Gail said as she got up off the chair. "Let me have this."

"Where are the kids?" Morgan asked, not wanting to lose her before she told them.

"They're in the attic."

Reid instantly spoke into the walkie-talkie to tell those downstairs where the kids were. Hotch and Morgan both moved forward to arrest both Gail and Ted. They read them their rights and handcuffed them. When they got into the hallway there were already people setting up to get into the attic.

"Take them downstairs," Hotch told two officers as he motioned to Gail and Ted.

The officers took them downstairs and Reid climbed the ladder that had been put up. He got to the top and unbolted the door before throwing it open. He pushed his head up through it and looked around the room. His eyes fell on three boys.

"Are you boys okay?" he asked.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry screamed as he crawled frantically towards the door.

Reid went up another step so that his head, arms and chest were in the attic. He caught Henry in both hands and held him close.

"You okay?"

"I want mommy," Henry mumbled sadly.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to take you to her," Reid promised. "And your daddy."

Reid moved back and lifted Henry down. Morgan reached up and took hold of him, letting him down to the ground. It took a little more convincing but Reid eventually got the other two boys over and out of the attic. When the three of them were on the ground they were taken downstairs by police offers and driven right back to the BAU to meet with Garcia, Blake and Rossi.

"Maybe we should have taken Henry," Reid mused.

"We have to do it by the book," Hotch reminded. "He's going back to the BAU. The others are waiting, you can still take him to see JJ and Will."

"Good timing with the news on her son," Morgan said.

"She's ill," Reid sighed. "Very ill. Mental problems."

"How so?" Morgan questioned.

"That picture was a real picture of her son Billy and his family. He was taken into care on his sixth birthday," Reid explained. "That was a few years back, anyway, a little over a year and a half ago Billy got ill and almost a year ago exactly, a little over, he passed away due to complications. His adoptive parents contacted Gail to let her know."

"So she knew he was dead?" Morgan looked around, surprise etched on his face. "I guess she never told her sons. Ted would have never let us know where the kids were if he knew Billy was dead."

"We better go," Hotch said. "We're going to need to put together a finalised profile and do all of our write ups."

The three of them put their guns away and headed downstairs to where the teams were getting ready to fully examine the house and those weren't needed were leaving.


	6. The Reunion

**A/N: **_this is the last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Reunion**

"So why was she taking the kids every six months?" Blake asked once everyone was back at the BAU discussing everything that had happened.

"Well the first boy was because that was when she found out about her son," Hotch said, looking at the details one more time. "She must have seen him and thought he was Billy so her sons helped to take him. No way to know why they did it. That's why the van wasn't painted over, they never really planned for it properly."

"Yeah, I looked at the footage," Garcia explained. "Billy died a couple of days before, they only cased the house for those two days. Not as long as Henry."

"Henry would have been the one year anniversary," Blake noted. "So what about the second child?"

Rossi put two pictures onto the table. One of Billy Jacobs when he was six years old and the other of Nathan Hardwick at the same age. "The similarities are startling."

They all looked down at the two pictures. Both boys had the same dark brown hair (even the short, curly style), a pale complexion, the same shaped nose and even the same coloured eyes. There would have been no second child if Nathan didn't look so much like Billy. After spending time with him Gail realised it wasn't Billy and then the one year anniversary hit, marking the time they took Henry.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!"

JJ lifted her head and practically threw herself off of the hospital bed at the sound of Henry's voice. She moved to where he could get to her. As he ran towards her she scooped down and picked him up. She held him close to her chest. She began to cry softly, trying her hardest not to cry too much so to avoid frightening Henry.

"Can I have some ice-cream?" he asked, using the whole of his hand to push the hair out of his eyes.

JJ looked to Will and they both started laughing. Relief flooded them at such a request. Before either of them could answer Garcia pushed into the room, four shopping bags in hand. "Your wish is my command. Get comfy!"

"You okay?" JJ asked Henry as she carried him over to Will's bed.

"Yeah," he said, adding an over enthusiastic nod to the mix.

JJ looked over to Reid, who nodded to her. "He's fine, I promise."

"Do I not get hugs?"

Henry practically jumped out of JJ's arms and onto the bed to get to Will. He sat down comfortably next to Will who put at an arm around his son.

"What happened?" Henry asked his dad.

"You know those bad people who took you?" Henry just nodded his head but visibly didn't seem upset or distraught by the mention of them. "Well they hit me and I had to come in here for a bit. But I'm okay… Now."

"He'll be fine," Morgan whispered to JJ as he came up to her. "He was a little scared when we found him but after talking to us he seemed to calm down a bit. I think he's a little jumpy still but nothing that can't be fixed. You'll all be fine."

"If Garcia has anything to do with it I think you're right," JJ whispered.

She pushed down all of her worries and forced herself to focus. So far Henry seemed okay and Will was good too. She knew she would continue to worry and things wouldn't be right for a while but Henry was strong so she knew in time it would work out. The team were there for them and JJ had done this before with millions of families so she sure as hell could do it with her own.

"So I have chocolate ice-cream," Garcia started as she began to pull things out of the bag. "Vanilla ice-cream, cookies, there flavours of jell-o, five different kinds of juice boxes, popcorn, chocolate and marshmallows! What should we have first?"

"Chocolate ice-cream with marshmallows!" Henry said excitedly as he snuggled further into Will's side.

All of the adults began to laugh as they helped Garcia to dish out the ice-cream. Henry's eyes grew wide as a mountain of ice-cream was placed in front of him. On top there were so many marshmallows that you could only just see the ice-cream beneath them. He eagerly reached for a spoon and turned a little to give JJ a big grin. As she saw that smile JJ knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to end this on an happy note, I wanted to show them being a family together. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I wanted to thank every single one of you for the reviews, favourites and follows, they really mean a lot to me.


End file.
